


Because I love you, damn it!

by SharkGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Minor Injury, Not knowing one's Worth, Post-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet, Worry, quote prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Several routine tests and a visit from the doctor later, Takao was finally free to go. He hesitantly walked back out to the waiting room, feeling a bit self-conscious about the patch over his left eye.A MidoTaka quote drabble request from tumblr.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Because I love you, damn it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! My ask box on tumblr is open~ Here's a MidoTaka ask I received.  
> #37 "Because I love you, damn it!"
> 
> Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

“Ouch!” Takao hissed and placed a hand over his eye. He was helping the underclassmen get more ice for their water bottles, when a kohai opened one of the bags rather overenthusiastically and sent a shard straight at Takao’s face.

“Senpai, I’m so sor--”

“Takao!” Midorima was suddenly right beside him, gripping his arm to keep him upright. “What happened?” His voice was high and panicked. Takao had never heard him sound like that before.

“It’s okay, Shin-chan,” he assured him. “I just got some ice in my eye,” he explained. It did burn though.

“I’m taking him to the hospital,” Midorima informed their coach and captain. “Please excuse us.”

Takao didn’t have a chance to argue, to say he was fine with just going to the school nurse, because he was being whisked away, thrown in the back of the old rickshaw and brought to the Emergency Room.

Several routine tests and a visit from the doctor later, Takao was finally free to go. He hesitantly walked back out to the waiting room, feeling a bit self-conscious about the patch over his left eye.

Midorima jumped up the moment he spotted him, a pained look on his Ace’s face.

“It’s just for a couple weeks,” Takao explained, gesturing toward the patch. “The ice scratched my cornea,” he went on, afraid to meet Midorima’s gaze. “They gave me some drops and--” He was cut off when Midorima engulfed him in a tight hug.

“Thank God,” Midorima breathed, squeezing him tight. “If you’d been blinded, I--”

“Would be pretty bummed, huh, Shin-chan?” Takao finished for him. “Losing your precious partner and all.” He bit his lip at the thought of it. Of how, without his eyes, he was worthless to Midorima. How could they stand on the same court if he had nothing to offer? “So, you’ll have to put up with some lousy passes until I heal--”

“Takao.” Midorima’s voice was suddenly cold. He pulled back, glaring down at him. “You can’t think the reason I was--”

“Wasn’t it?” Takao interrupted, his voice cracking. He was tired and his eye burned. He blinked back tears. He probably shouldn’t be crying, but it was hard. If only he’d been more careful. “Aren’t you angry because I nearly ruined--”

Midorima hugged him again, gripping his back. “You didn’t ruin anything,” he said. “And I’m not angry with you, Takao,” he added. “I was worried.”

“Worried?” Takao questioned against his chest. He gave a watery, self-depreciating laugh. “Because you’d have to find a new partner?”

“Because I love you, damn it!” Midorima shouted, clearly not caring that they were in the middle of the E.R. waiting area. “Is it abnormal for someone to worry about the person they love?”

Takao blinked and then the tears he’d been holding back started to fall. He’d misunderstood. He shouldn’t have doubted his Shin-chan. “Sorry I worried you,” he whispered. But Midorima didn’t answer. He just held him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much~ I had this idea the other day and it worked with this prompt, I think (I hope, haha)
> 
> Please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com)~


End file.
